


a believer and a skeptic

by giillovny (ahhyikes)



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, MSR, Sculder, mully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhyikes/pseuds/giillovny
Summary: an msr rp that began back in 2016 between two good pals.high school journeys, college, and early adult life.





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda aka Tatennant writes for Mulder and I write for Scully.

Scully's POV

Dana Scully had managed to loose her life in the span of three weeks. She had to say goodbye to her friends, a guy that was somewhat close to a boyfriend, a house she had been able to call home and a city she would never forget. Now she was off to the middle of nowhere in West Virginia.

It was called Blue Ridge. A lame name for a lame town. Driving into it for the first time she realized it was going to be a huge change from her previous city, Chicago. The unpacking was the easy part but she was dreading going to school. 

The walk there was about fifteen minutes long which didn't bother her. In some ways the small town was comforting. Its tall pine trees gave the place a sheltered feel and the small river running throughout the town brought a sense of serenity.

She hated it.

Her first class was Chemestry which was the only reason she was close to exceited for the beginning of the day. She entered the classroom on time but the bell rang quickly leaving her stranded beside the teachers desk. A few kids looked at her strangely and a few boys looked her up and down making note of the body type they thought she had. One kid in particular coughed and pointed at Dana grabbing the teachers attention.

"Oh, I am so sorry for the wait. My mind was simply wandering."

He shuffled through some papers looking back up at Dana who was by this point extremely uncomfortable.

"Right, Dana. Your lab partner will be Fox."

The kids all snickered to themselves, except for one. He had large glasses,a sweater that was an eyesore, brown unkept hair, and black straight legged jeans. She made her way to the back hearing some kids whisper 'spooky'.  
She sat next to him dumping her bag on the tile floor.

"So, Fox."

He corrected her quickly stating that he perferred Mulder.

"Right then, well I'm Dana."

"Last name?"

She raised an eyebrow at him scribbling her name on a paper. He seemed like a freak.

"Scully, thats nice."

He smiled slightly and she glanced up at him momentarily;

"Thanks Mulder," but she liked freaky."

 

Mulder's POV

Mulder had always liked science. He didn't have a knack for it, per se, but he loved the laboratories. Biology had been his favourite course last year, junior year. The study of life. Most of the other kids in class dreaded the abstract and visual concepts but, man, did it give him a rush. Science was a required course, as was arithmetic, history, and literature. This year, he got to choose a few more courses. That left four other courses for him to choose. Anyone who knew him wouldn't be surprised at the classes he decided to take:

Latin.  
Psychology.  
Astronomy.  
Criminal Justice.

Today in chemistry there was a new girl. She was pretty, dressed in a black form-fitting shirt that wastucked into military green skinny jeans which were tucked into black combat boots. She was obviously uncomfortable, so he gave her a small reassuring salute from his seat when the teacher pointed in his direction.

The girl dumped her black backpack on the floor and dropped herself down into the chair be to pick from. Anyone who knew him wouldn't beside him. He noticed she subconsciously crossed her arms when she addressed him.

"So, Fox-"

"I prefer Mulder," he corrected, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Right then... Well, I'm Dana."

"Last name?"

She probably didn't even realise the sigh she let out was audible as she wrote down her full name onto a scrap of paper, which he took from her promptly.

"Scully," he smiled, "that's nice." 

Easy to pronounce and oddly fitting.

"Take out your chemistry journals, class. We're taking notes today."

A groan emanated from the class, all except for the redhead next to him. He might go so far as to say she looked excited.

Spooky.

-

Finally, the bell for the end of class rang.

"Hey, if you need any help getting around the school, just ask. I know this place like the back of my hand."

He picked up her schedule from the table in  front of him as they pushed their chairs in. Mulder glanced at it before handing it to her.

"Oh, cool, we have psych and criminal justice together. Periods five and eight-"

He was interrupted by a whistle just as the two of them were walking out the door.

"Hey, shorty!" 

The biggest jock in their class, John Doggett, came jogging up behind them, smoothly placing an arm around Scully.

"Just wanted to let you know I think you're pretty fine for a goth chick."

"Lay off her, Doggett, before I freak. It's her first day." 

Mulder watched as his new friend (sort of) shrugged the boy off angrily.

"Oh, so she's your girl now, huh? Whaddya gonna do, Spooky? Get your little gang together and open up a can of whoop-ass on me?" 

The boy laughed, finally backing off and heading over to his friends. Apparently they got a kick out of that one.

"Screw off, Doggett!"

 

Scully's POV

Normally when Scully transferred schools she was left alone. No one was particularly friendly or surprised by her but she could tell that they didn't get many new students. After a period of vigorous note taking the scraggly boy next to her had informed her that they had more classes together. She grabbed her army style bag that was covered in patches and stains sliging it over her shoulder.

"What other classes are you taking?"

As they began walking down the hallway a large arm and a wondering hand landed on her waist and she stopped in her tracks shoving the clearly popular jock off of her.

"As if." 

She said pushing a piece of her orange hair behind her small ear. She felt her lips nearly turn up into a smile when the boy she had only met about an hour ago stood up for her even though she didn't really need him to. His voice cracked a few times through his loud statement but it was still kind nonetheless.

"Right, well I have Geometry now which is down this hallway?"

She pointed to the left questionably getting a nod from Mulder.

"Well, thanks Mulder. I appreciate the kind words and whatever."

She turned away from him heading to Geometry.  
She knew she had to ace it so she could get into her dream schools so she concentrated throughout the class but she found her mind lingering on Mulder.  
He was so kind but everyone clearly hated him and she had yet to understand why. Once she left geometry she went to honors english and then it was time for lunch.

She decided on a sandwhich and a soda scanning the lunch room for a table. Her sister caught her eye but she had clearly already made friends. Then she saw Mulder sitting at a table with a few other guys.  
She made her way over to them but quickly she felt eyes like daggers on her.

"Uh, can I sit here?"

She stumbled through her words glancing over her shoulder. Of course Mulder agreed and she sat down next to him keeping her head down partially until she felt eyes remaining on her.

"Uh..."

There was a boy with somewhat long blond hair looking at her, another short one who had large ears, and last was a boy with glasses, a shirt covered in aliens and a mouth, wide open.

"Gorgeous."

The boy with glasses stated still looking at her intently.

"Mulder, who are your friends?"

"These, are the Lone Gunman."


	2. little red.

Mulder's POV

"These," he paused, "are the Lone Gunmen. Scully, meet Langly, Byers, and Frohike." 

Mulder pointed towards each of them as he said their names, only then realising it would have been polite to introduce her to them when she had sat down.

"Don't pay any attention to Frohike, the only girl he comes in contact with is his mother."

"Hey! That's not true," Frohike threw a grape at Mulder, who laughed.

"Dude, have you ever even heard of first impressions?" Byers hissed. 

He also seemed to be shocked at the sight of a person of the opposite gender. Langly sat up from his usual slouch, offering Scully a hand.

"I'm Richard Langly, but you can call me Ringo. Most people do."

"No they don't," Byers rolled his eyes.

"Geniuses, chill out. I'm just showing Scully around on her first day," Mulder smiled at the ginger next to him, and he was glad to see her smile back.

For the first time, he looked at her. Really looked. She wore a deep maroon lipstick to complement her hair. It didn't look like she wore much makeup besides that. Then again, what did he know about the junk girls pulled off? There was a golden cross around her neck, contradictory to the rest of her apparel. Her eyes were like crystals, or oceans, or...

"Looks like Spooky's got the hots for Gothica over here," John Doggett came walking past with his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Diana.

The brunette laughed, 

"Now kiss," she said in a mocking tone, followed by kissing noises.

"Shut up, Diana-" but it was too late to come back with anything clever before she not-so-accidentally spilled her milk all over his sweater.

"Shit!" 

Mulder exclaimed, his face turning red with embarrassment. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Byers was quick to follow, but Frohike and Langly stayed behind. 

 

Scully's POV

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

She smiled a bit already blocking out their stares of astonishment. As she was finally getting around to opening her soda the same guy from before came over and Scully instantly sighed.

"Why do they call him spooky?"

She whispered across the table to Byers. Quickly milk splashed all over Mulder and a bit got on her face but he was already rushing away.

"Please say she walked away because i cannot get into a fight this early on."

Luckily they had but the whole cafeteria was staring over at them. She wiped the milk off her cheek with her sleeve noticing mulders bookbag got some milk on it too. She opened it up and began dabbing his papers dry notcing a ton of notes on weird shit like the placement of mars and weird government document titles.

"Whats all this."

She pointed at the papers still patting them dry.

"Well, Frohike, Byers, Mulder, and myself are quite intrigued by the extraterrestrial. We all believe that the government is hiding it all. Thats why they call him spooky, he is a bit more infatuated but there is good reason behind it."

Right as Langly finished his sentence they had came back to the table Mulder sitting down his face still rather red.

"Some of your notes got wet, Spooky."

She saw his face grow a shade darker her lips turning back into a slight smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Lunch ended rather quickly and she barely touched her sandwhich. Her classes wizzed by but her next class was with Mulder. She wasn't too excited about Psych class but she was somewhat excited to talk to Mulder. She had really lucked out because she had three classes with Mulder which was awesome. They spent both periods chatting and getting to know one another.

As they left 8th period she was ready to walk home but she felt a hand on her shoulder before she left the building.

"Let me give you a ride."

She re-adjusted her bag nodding slightly at Mulder who was across from her. He opened up the door to his old vista-cruser and Scully followed behind him. It smelt old but she didn't really mind.  
The dash was covered in alien stickers, cans and used napkins.

"Sorry for the mess."

She shrugged propping her feet up on the dash.

"What music do you have?"

He opened up the center consle and she rummaged through his cassettes finding a somewhat new mixtape. She popped it in and to her surprise The Ramones played quietly. She smiled to herself looking out the window as he began driving.

"So whats that assholes problem anyway? And who is his arm candy?"

She cracked her window glancing over at him.

"Do you care if i smoke in here?"

He seemed somewhat hesitant but he shook his head no. She lit a cigarette popping it between her lips.  
She knew it was awful for your health but it gave her the feeling of rebellion which she rarely got to expirence.

 

Mulder's POV

Mulder was hesitant to let Scully smoke in his car, but she was a friend and he didn't want to lose that relationship. Besides, he didn't think his say in the situation would change much. The girl kicked back in his car so comfortably, almost as if she had experience.

"It's a long story."

She gave him a look that basically said "I don't care".

"His name is John Doggett. He's pretty much the biggest jock on the football AND basketball team. He's a dick so, naturally, everybody loves him. His girl is Diana. Second half of the 'hottest couple in school'. She and I... We, uh... She's kind of my ex."

He braced himself for the wheeze of disbelief that was sure to follow, but he didn't hear anything, so he continued.

"Popular, pretty, and I'm the asshole that broke her heart. She swears she was the one that dumped me, but it didn't happen that way. Of course, everyone believed her and I became the loser."

There was a moment of silence before she instructed him to take the next right and he obliged.  
He slowed down at Scully's driveway and she hopped out.

"Hey!" She turned around, "Tomorrow /I/ get to grill /you/, Little Red."

-

When he got home he ran up to his room, shutting the door behind him. Dropping his bag by his bed, he took a seat at his desk and opened his journal. It wasn't a diary, those were for six year old girls. It was just a record of his unidentified findings and extraterrestrial happenings around his area. Pretty much all of his day-to-day life was kept inside of it.

"Fox Mulder  
Entry Log #1037  
October 5, 1994

No luck on the Brisby sighting, the Lone Gunmen have called it quits as of this morning.

I made a new friend. Her name is Dana Scully. She's adequate compared to the idiots that I go to school with, even if she smokes in my car.

The best part is she doesn't think I'm spooky.

End Log"


End file.
